


Elven Warriors: the Archer and the Swordsman {fan art}

by Adsullatta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta





	Elven Warriors: the Archer and the Swordsman {fan art}

  


I've always loved the idea of Merlin as an Elf (frankly I think Colin Morgan already looks half-elven to begin with) and the Archer seemed to fit him naturally. And as every Merlin needs his Arthur, I went ahead and imagined him as a swordsman with Excalibur in hand.

Both of these are photomanipulations. If you are interested in the source pics please contact me at [LiveJournal](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/).


End file.
